


Sonata: Sercem przy tobie

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, ale co ja się tam znam, i dużo innych miłych rzeczy, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Mniej więcej po roku od konkursu w Hasetsu (oraz pewnego letniego festiwalu) trzech łyżwiarzy znów spotyka się na japońskiej ziemi. Tym razem jest ona nieco piaszczysta, bo Viktor, Yuuri i Yurio wybierają się nocą na plażę, aby pobawić się fajerwerkami. Rok to również wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby pewne relacje się pogłębiły...Trochę kontynuacja poprzedniej Sonaty. A trochę nie.





	

***

Minął rok. Tym razem do Hasetsu zawitał też Yurio, który w pierwszej chwili miał gdzieś zaproszenie od Yuuriego. Dopiero Yuko udało się go namówić, kusząc, że w znajomym pasażu handlowym ma pojawić się promocja na wszystkie bluzy i koszulki z motywami panterki. Dopiero wówczas materialistyczny duch Yurio uległ.

Wieczorem w przeddzień, a właściwie przednoc festiwalu Yuuri wpadł na pomysł, aby uczcić to spotkanie w nieco bardziej zawężonym gronie i w łyżwiarską trójkę wybrać się na plażę, aby odpalić tam zimne ognie.

\- Mowy nie ma! Odwalcie się ode mnie! - opierał się Yurio, kiedy Viktor i Yuuri wzięli go niemal siłą pod ramiona.

\- Nie bądź taki drapieżny. Zobaczysz, będziemy się świetnie bawić - odparł najstarszy z nich ze swoim typowym, beztroskim uśmiechem.

Kiedy mimo zapierajacego się wszystkimi kończynami Yurio wreszcie udało im się dotrzeć na plażę, zmrok zapadł już na dobre. Yuuri zdjął wyładowany plecak i wyciągnął stamtąd potężną paczkę przeróżnych fajerwerków oraz zimnych ogni.

\- A co powiesz na to, żebyśmy zorganizowali konkurs na najlepszą pozę? - zaproponował Viktor, kładąc palec wskazujący na dolnej wardze. - Przyniosłem aparat. Ustawimy go na tryb samowyzwalacza co pięć sekund.

\- Ach, już wcześniej widziałem coś takiego w Internecie. Wyglądało świetnie. - Yuuri wydawał się zachwycony tym pomysłem. Sięgnął po swój smatfon i zaczął przeszukiwać odmęty danych. - Dobrze byłoby włączyć do tego jakąś muzykę.

\- To jak, Yurio, piszesz się?

\- Hm. Podpuszczasz nawet gorzej niż Yakov. - Yurio wciąż wydawał się nieco wkurzony, ale zaraz uniósł zawadiacko brodę i uśmiechnął się pewnie. - Zgoda. Bez limitów fajerwerków?

Grzywka Viktora zafalowała, kiedy kiwnął głową.

\- Bez limitów.

Yurio rzucił na piasek swoją bluzę i zaczął się rozgrzewać jak do biegów. Viktor złożył swoją trenerską marynarkę i położył ją na pusty plecak, zostając z samej białej koszuli. Potem poszedł ustawić aparat na pobliskich schodkach. Yuuri pozostał w czarnej koszulce na długi rękaw, ale dla bezpieczeństwa zdjął okulary i schował je do etui. Na marynarce Viktora pozostawił natomiast swój telefon, na którym uruchomił playlistę - w pierwszej kolejności wybór padł na piosenkę "You Only Live Once".

\- Gotowi? - spytał wreszcie, kiedy w przyniesionym wiaderku rozpalił ogień, a w puszce obok ustawił cały zapas zimnych ogni.

Obaj Rosjanie kiwnęli głowami, a Yurio dodał jeszcze zaczepnie:

\- Davai.

Cała trójka chwyciła po jednej sztuce, a potem na ustalony znak wetknęła do ogniska zimne ognie. Yurio niemal natychmiast porwał z opakowania kolejne dwa, a potem wszystkie trzy chwycił w prawą dłoń i zaczął robić wymachy, tworzące nad głową czerwone fale. Ruszył z kopyta na Yuuriego, który zaskoczony niemal w ostatniej chwili uskoczył przed atakującym. Potem Japończyk sam pochwycił jeszcze jeden pręcik w wolną dłoń, po czym kręcąc w powietrzu zielone kręgi pognał za szalejącym chłopakiem. Viktor nie zamierzał być gorszy - choć na początku próbował z gracją kręcić piruety na jednej nodze, widok zanoszących się śmiechem dwóch Yurich i w nim obudził chęć beztroskiej zabawy. Skończyło się na tym, że on też trzymał w obu dłoniach zimne ognie, które w ruchu wyglądały jak dwa białe węże, a potem zaczął zataczać ramionami kręgi, każde w przeciwnym kierunku. W trójkę krążyli w prowizorycznym kółku, parodiując nawzajem swoje ruchy lub żartując na głos.

\- Ina Bauer! - Yuuri wygiął się w malowniczy łuk, ale Yurio zaraz zaniósł się śmiechem.

\- Chyba Ina Frajer! - krzyknął w odpowiedzi. - A masz moją spiralą śmierci!

Piosenka zmierzała ku końcowi, a zimne ognie jeden za drugim dogasały. Wreszcie jako ostatni na polu bitwy pozostał Yurio, który tak regularnie dozbrajał się w kolejne sztuki, że właściwie do ostatniego taktu muzyki miał po trzy w każdej ręce.

Ponieważ trudno było rozstrzygnąć konkurs, który nie posiadał ani jakichś konkretnych zasad, ani choćby jury. Dla Yuuriego i Viktora nie stanowiło to problemu, ponieważ był on tylko wymówką do wspólnego wypadu, ale trzeci zawodnik był inny. Yurio usilnie pragnął się czymś wyróżnić, dlatego zaczął pazernie spoglądać w kierunku puszki. Z jego miny można było się domyślić, że chłopak zastanawiał się, ile sztucznych ogni zdoła udźwignąć na raz. Na szczęście jednak zmienił tok myślenia z ilości na jakość.

\- Zrobię najdłuższego węża - powziął za cel. - Biegnę do końca plaży!

\- Yurio! Tylko nie przesadzaj! I nie wpadnij po ciemku do oceanu! - krzyknął Yuuri za oddalającym się z garścią pełną fajerwerek chłopakiem.

\- Spadaj! Idź być matką gdzie indziej!

\- Słyszałeś? Nie potrzebuje cię. - Kiedy tylko Yurio susami oddalił się z kolejną porcją zimnych ogni, Viktor objął Yuuriego zza pleców i położył podbródek na jego ramieniu. - Ale ja tak.

\- Jesteś za dużym chłopcem, żeby trzymać się maminej spódnicy - zbył go ze śmiechem, a potem zamachał trzymanym w dłoni niezapalonym zimnym ogniem. - To jak? Idziemy?

\- Myślałem raczej o tym, że być ojcem.

Musnął wargami szyję obejmowanego mężczyzny, a gdy Yuuri odwrócił głowę w bok, Viktor uniósł głowę i zbliżył swoje usta do ust ukochanego. Dał się złapać. Który z nich? Trudno było powiedzieć.

Łagodny pocałunek trwał kilka sekund. Yuuri upuścił zimne ognie, a potem podniósł dłoń i położył ją na policzku Viktora, delikatnie gładząc skórę między podbródkiem a skronią. Obaj wiedzieli już, że to nie ma prawa skończyć się tylko na tym. Rosjanin na chwilę wypuścił Yuuriego z objęć, by ten mógł odwrócić się do niego i przylgnąć całym ciałem. Yuuri spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, rozchylając usta, a Viktor przytulił go do siebie i pocałował zachłannie, jakby tam na plaży istnieli tylko oni dwaj. Ręka wyższego mężczyzny nieśpiesznie przesuwała się wzdłuż kręgosłupa Yuuriego do góry, aż palce wyślizgnęły się w czarne włosy. Dotykając ich myślał o tym, czy są to te same kosmyki, które w trakcie jazdy wymykały się z idealnie zaczesanej fryzury, czyniąc go jeszcze bardziej zmysłowym Erosem. Ale tu, teraz, był jego Yuurim, tym, któremu własnoręcznie roztrzaskał serce na kawałki, a potem skleił je z powrotem.

Wreszcie zabrakło im tchu i choć odsunęli się od siebie, to stali tak, z czołem przyciśniętym do czoła, i próbowali odgadnąć, co czuje ten drugi.

\- Grasz nie fair. - szepnął Yuuri, owiewając ciepłym oddechem policzek Viktora. - Nie mam okularów i jest ciemno. Nie widzę nawet, czy uważnie na mnie patrzysz.

\- Patrzę tylko na ciebie. Przecież obiecałem.

Yuuri przymknął oczy, gotów uwierzyć gorącym zapewnieniom Viktora, ale na wszelki wypadek chciał się jeszcze upewnić. Słodkie słówka były bardzo przyjemne, ale najbardziej syciły go pocałunki. One nie kłamały. Im dłużej trwały, tym dłużej Viktor skupiał się tylko na nim... nie tylko oczami, ale i całym...

\- Hej! Dajcie mi więcej zimnych ogni! - wrzasnął z oddali Yurio, wymachując trzymanymi między palcami kikutami fajerwerków.

Po całym ciele Yuuriego przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Dał się podejść w tak intymnej chwili! Ślepy jak kret i na wpół wciąż w ramionach Viktora zdany był na łaskę i niełaskę jego kiepskich wymówek.

\- Yuuri też próbował biegać, ale o mało co nie wyzionął ducha - Zaczęło się. Radosny jak zawsze Viktor zarzucił Yuuriemu rękę na plecy, a palcem wskazującym drugiej bezczelnie wskazał na brzuch tego drugiego. - Spadek kondycji. Trzeba go było reanimować.

\- W-wcale nie!

Yurio spojrzał z powątpiewaniem na obejmujących się mężczyzn, ale potem uśmiechnął się wrednie i mruknął z niemałym zadowoleniem:

\- To widać.

Yuuri stracił cierpliwość. Najpierw wywinął się z uścisku i pobiegł za zwiewającym blondynem, wydając bliżej niezidentyfikowane okrzyki oburzenia, ale kiedy nie mógł go dogonić, zawrócił, by dla zasady pogonić też Viktora za jego uszczypliwość. Kij, że użytą na potrzeby zasłony dymnej. To był cios poniżej... nie! To był cios prosto w pas!

\- Argh! Całe życie z wariatami! - zawołał głośno.

Najpierw zaczął śmiać się Viktor, który przyspieszył na tyle, że wyglądało to teraz, jakby to on gonił ścigającego. Potem do chichotu dołączył się Yuuri, który przestał już rozumieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, a na koniec Yurio, oglądający z pewnej odległości dwóch ścigających się głupków.

Kiedy wszystkim zrobiło się gorąco, wrócili do ogniska i oznajmili zawieszenie broni.

\- Nie zostało nam już wiele fajerwerek - zauważył Yuuri, który po chwili odpoczynku przeliczył zapasy.

\- Nie szkodzi. Weźcie je - Viktor ruszył w kierunku schodów. - Teraz ja wam porobię zdjęcia.

Yurio wychynął zza puszki z głodem w oczach.

\- W takim razie poczęstuję się jednym... albo sześcioma.

\- Nie masz dosyć? - Yuuri nie dowierzał, że to był ten sam chłopak, który kilka godzin temu prychał na nich niczym obrażony kot.

\- Ani trochę.

Viktor wrócił, niosąc triumfalnie w górze swój aparat, a Yurio i Yuuri usiedli z obu stron mężczyzny, aby przejrzeć dotychczasowe zdjęcia. Sporo z nich była mocno nieostra, ale wiele wyglądało naprawdę dobrze, nawet jeśli ich treść była mniej lub bardziej komiczna i kosmiczna. Ruch zimnych ogni nadał im nieco nieziemskiego charakteru, jakby trójka łyżwiarzy poruszała się wśród magicznych promieni.

\- Yuuri, czy mógłbyś zatańczyć jeszcze raz? Cokolwiek zechcesz. - Trener wskazał jedno ze zdjęć. - Ta Ina Bauer była naprawdę zjawiskowa.

\- Naprawdę? - Yuuri niepewnie podrapał się palcem po policzku. - Dobrze. Z przyjemnością.

\- Hę? - warknął Yurio. - A ja co mam robić?

Dwóch pozostałych towarzyszy nocnej wyprawy wymieniło porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

\- Po prostu baw się dobrze - orzekli zgodnie.

Yuuri poparł ich słowa jeszcze kolejnymi dwoma zimnymi ogniami, co Yurio przyjął z cichym "no dobra".

\- Tylko proszę, nie próbuj poczwórnego Flipa na piasku - dorzucił na odchodne Viktor, kiedy wszyscy trzej skierowali się na swoje pozycje.

Czy był to tylko przytyk, czy prawdziwa prośba do nieposkromionego podopiecznego, trudno było stwierdzić, jednak Yuuri uśmiechnął się do siebie. Sądząc po ich nieprzewidywalnym związku - oba naraz. Pokusa aby zrobić coś zaskakującego była silna, ale tym razem postanowił nie przesadzać. Zresztą, to nie była jego jedyna broń...

Z głośnika telefonu raz jeszcze poleciała muzyka. Yurio był w swoim żywiole, robiąc jeden piruet za drugim; wydawało się, że rozbłysków fajerwerek robi się nieporównywalnie więcej niż było ich naprawdę. Mimo to skupiony nastolatek uśmiechał się i wreszcie wyglądał, jakby naprawdę cieszył się z tego, co robi.

Yuuri nie chciał wypaść gorzej. Zapalił dwa zimne ognie, biały i zielony, a potem chwycił po jednym w każdą dłoń i ułożył ręce wzdłuż ciała. Wraz z rozpoczęciem zwrotki mężczyzna zaczął swój pokaz - powoli wzniósł fajerwerki do góry, a następnie kręcąc nimi młynka opuścił je na wysokość wzroku filmującego Rosjanina. Potem Japończyk obrócił się we wdzięcznym piruecie i nieco zapadając się w sypkim piasku wykonywał kolejne kroki.

Najpierw obiecana Ina Bauer. Śmigające fajerwerki przypominały szarfy u tańczącej baletnicy. Feeria błyszczących dookoła iskier przypominała chmarę wielobarwnych świetlików, czyniąc plażę miejscem magicznego spektaklu. Niebieskie i czerwone smugi Yurio przeplatały się z zielonymi i białymi, pozostawionymi przez Yuuriego.

Jaskółka. "Czuję się jak na scenie" pomyślał, kiedy przymknął oczy. Jedyna scena w swoim rodzaju, na której widział go tylko Viktor. "Treningi to jednak co innego". Tego wieczoru powtórzyć się nie dało. I dobrze. Niech będzie tak wyjątkowy, jak się da.

Piruet. Ruchy mężczyzny stawały się coraz bardziej uwodzicielskie, tak jak kiedyś, kiedy ze zwykłego prosiaczka ewoluował w najlepszego kochanka w mieście. Choć pewnie dla jednej osoby był najlepszy na całym świecie.

Split. Pozostawione w tyle wstęgi iskier oraz odchylona głowa sprawiały wrażenie, jakby Yuuri leciał. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy chwilę potem zobaczył minę zdumionego Viktora. Lepiej żeby udało mu się to uchwycić, inaczej gotów był odlecieć na zawsze.

Ostatni obrót. Grzywka Yuuriego uniosła się od podmuchu wiatru, odsłaniając jego pełen pasji wzrok. Zbliżył się do filmującego mężczyzny i otoczył aparat ostatnią smugą białego błysku, jakby rzucał na niego zaklęcie. Nie, to było wyzwanie. "I co? Z taką ilością Erosa nawet ty nie masz szans".

Viktor natomiast stał jak urzeczony, śmiejąc się i przeklinając w duchu jakiego demona stworzył własnymi rękami. Gdyby nie to, że jutro mieli wspólnie wybrać się też na festiwal… oj, Yuuri nie miałby łatwej nocy. Ale co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze. W końcu mieli na to całe życie.

Życie będące niekończącym się pasmem niespodzianek.


End file.
